Estoy Aquí Aun
by MNSY
Summary: Yaoi... Distintas Historias, Distintas parejas Inazuma... Una cosa en común... Espiritus...
1. Introduccion Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1:** Hiroto x Midorikawa "Cosas pendientes Introducción"**

-Mido-chan has estado pálido últimamente ¿te sientes bien?-Pregunto el albino a su mejor amigo Midorikawa Ryuuji

-Si Suzu-chan estoy bien…-Dijo con una sonrisa…

-Me preocupa tu salud promete que estarás bien-Dijo Suzuno con un rostro sumamente preocupado.

-Lo prometo…-Dijo algo débil.

Al día siguiente

-Supiste Mido colapso ayer, tiene una enfermedad sin cura… -Decía una copuchenta alumna.

-Dicen que no podrá venir nunca mas a la escuela…-Hablaba otra alumna.

-Se rumore a que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida…-Dijo un alumno… Suzuno se negaba a creer todo aquello y fue directamente al hospital donde supuestamente estaba su amigo. Y le vio, rodeado de maquinas, mas pálido que el día anterior e inconsciente.

-Mido-chan…-Susurro mientras miraba a su amigo con tristeza jamás le había visto así.

-Ryuuji estará bien…-Escucho una voz detrás de el… era la madre de Ryuuji.

-¡¿En serio?-Dijo entusiasmado el albino.

-Si, estará bien, solo es una pequeña baja de sus defensas… una simple anemia…-Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

-¡Gracias, volveré mañana para verle!-Dijo Suzuno feliz de que su amigo se encontrara bien así pasaron día, tras día Mido "recuperándose" Pero el destino quería todo lo contrario.


	2. Capitulo 1 Parte 1

Estoy Aquí... Aun...

Capitulo 1: "**Hiroto x Midorikawa Primera Parte**"

-Nagumo desde hace días que siento que me observan...-Dijo Hiroto miran do a su compañero.

-Que perseguido eres Kiyama!-Molesto Nagumo.

-Haruya Nagumo hablo en serio... no es cualquier cosa... su presencia me suena familiar...-Decía mirando hacia atrás para ver si había algo... o alguien.

3 Meses antes

Un peli-blanco estaba en una silla sentado junto a la camilla de alguien.

-Mido-chan como te sietes hoy?-Pregunto sonriente Suzuno el peli-verde le miro también con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien pienso que tal vez pueda ser dado de alta cualquier día de esta semana!-Decía entusiasta Mido.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-Dijo con una sonrisa el medico...-Tu cuerpo se encuentra mucho mejor que cuando llegaste, puede que incluso te de, de alta mañana-Aviso el doctor con una sonrisa a Mido le brillaron los ojos. Suzuno se fue feliz ese dia su mejor amigo... se encontraba mucho mejor... o eso parecía.

Todos en su escuela se enteraron de la salud de Mido, incluso Hiroto, Mido estaba locamente enamorado de el, pero al perecer el peli-rojo le seguia viendo... como a un amigo.

Ese dia fue muy alegre para todos y mas o menos a la 5:00 a.m. sonó el teléfono de los padres de Mido.

-¿Hola?-Contesto la madre del peli-verde-¡¿Como que mi hijo?-La mujer dejo caer el teléfono y corrió al hospital no estaba muy lejos. Al parecer la salud de Mido había caído, pero no solo eso no estaba nada bien... estaba grave... podría morir, después que los padres de Mido se enteraran fue Suzuno quien supo lo ocurrido y fue rápidamente a visitar a su amigo que como se había afirmado, ahora estaba "estable".

-Mido-chan!-Dijo saludando al ahora pálido, débil y frágil Mido.

-Hola Suzu-chan... me alegra que vinieras a verme...-Hablo débilmente Mido con su sonrisa que aun mantenía.

-¡Me alegra que este bien!-Dijo abrazando a su amigo.

-Suzu... quiero que le digas a Hiroto que me gusta...-Suzuno le miro sorprendido...-No creo poder decírselo nunca...-Suzuno sonrió.

-¡Tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo! ¡ Yo te animare!-Contesto alegre.

-Hazlo tu... también... me alegra poder haberte visto... aunque sea una vez... antes de que mi vida se extinga...-Dijo sonriendo como si fuera de los mas normal pensar en morir.

-NO! tu vas a estar bien!-Grito molesto con ganas de llorar.

-No lo se... aunque los médicos digan que estoy estable... no me siento asi...-Hablaba aun con su sonrisa-Si estoy bien para mañana... ven a verme otra vez... ¿Si?...-Dijo con sus ojos iluminado Mido.

-Estarás bien... mañana, pasado, y hasta que envejezcas y te cases con Hiroto como sueñas...-Dijo positivo Suzu.

-No creo llegar a cumplir ninguno de mis sueños... Pero... me siento feliz... sabiendo... que pude estar contigo otra vez...-Su voz se apagó y su corazón dejo de latir Suzuno lanzo un grito y abrazo a su amigo.

-¡No Mido-chan! ¡MEDICO! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDAAA!-Gritaba para que alguien ayudara a Mido... que no se fuera todavía... tan solo tenia 15 años... le quedaba mucho por delante aun.

3 Meses después.

Suzuno había sido frio todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera se abría con su novio Haruya... o con su familia... Mido era su mejor amigo, había logrado que se abriera a los demás... y ya no estaba, la vida se había llevado a un ser... tan amable, inocente, joven, lleno de sueños, que seria de el ahora si Mido aun estuviera a su lado sonriendo con esa alegría suya que podía animar al mas depresivo y dar color a lo que era blanco y negro.

-Suzu... sé que extrañas a Mido... pero podrías...

-Haruya lo siento... pero... no puedo seguir contigo... ni siquiera me siento capas de seguir un día mas... Mido había sido la luz que brillaba en la oscuridad de mi interior y me mantenía feliz cada día... pero ya no esta y nunca volverá...-Contesto muy triste Suzuno.

-Suzuno...-Susurro preocupado.

En las calles de la ciudad.

-Hacia tiempo que no visitaba este lugar...-Dijo un peli-verde sonriendo hablándole a una mota de luz blanca que hacia ruidos de maullido de gato-Lo se Mi-chan... debo ser rápido...-Contesto ante los ruidos del bicho raro que tenia.

Al día siguiente

En la escuela.

-Suzuno tu era el mejor amigo de Mido te a llamado del extranjero para infórmate de su estado...-El albino sonrió melancólicamente.

-No...-Los padres de Ryuuji se habían negado a que el alguien mas que Suzuno y algunas, pocas, personas supiran la muerte de Mido, así que esparcieron el rumor de que había sido enviado al extranjero para hacer una intervención, si, su funeral fue en el extranjero, en Egipto, en el país donde vivían sus abuelos, que estaba destrozados, primero Rina, y ahora Ryuuji, si muriera Ryoma, que harían esos pobres ancianos, perder a sus dos nietos mas grandes, Rina era la hermana mayor de Mido si estuviera viva tendría 23 años, murió... a los 15... Igual que Mido y por la misma enfermedad. Ryoma tiene 12 años... si pensáramos que todos los hermanos Midorikawa mueren a los 15... a Ryoma le quedan 3 años de vida... El niño precoz sale con Honoka la hermanita de Hiroto.

-Que cruel... y se hace decir tu mejor amigo y ni siquiera te llama...-Dijo molesta una chica junto a Suzuno-¿Volverá a este país?-Pregunto curiosa.

-No, nunca...-Dijo fríamente.

-Que egoísta ni siquiera piensa volver...-Dijo enojada otra chica junto al albino.

-Mido, si volverá...-Hablo ahora Hiroto con una sonrisa... Nunca se entero de la muerte del peli-verde...-Llego ayer... vino a verme a mi departamento...-Hablo sonriente Hiroto y Suzuno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿En serio y trajo regalos del extranjero?-Pregunto interesada una chica.

-No lo se, no me dijo...-Contesto sonriente.

-Hiroto tengo que hablar contigo...-Exclamo frio el albino y arrastro a Hiroto hasta la parte de atrás del edificio escolar seguidos por un celoso Haruya que no había oído la conversación solo vio al albino salir con el oji-jade -Hiroto... Mido esta muerto...-Dijo serio el albino y Hiroto le miro desconfiado.

-¡¿Es mentira, como vino a verme ayer?-Pregunto algo molesto.

-Mido murió hace tres meses en el hospital, yo estuve el día que murió, junto a él, oyendo las ultimas palabras que decía antes de extinguirse, verle su sonrisa aun muerto...**-**Lagrimas cayeron por los ojos de Suzuno y Haruya vio eso y se abalanzo a tomar a Hiroto del cuello de la camisa... este temblaba tratando de no creerse lo recién dicho por el albino... pero Suzuno... nunca... NUNCA... había llorado... sus ojos llenos de tristeza... como no creer eso.

-Mido... esta... muerto...-Balbuceo Hiroto y Haruya le bajo entendiendo que había malinterpretado las cosas, el albino abrazo a Haruya mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de salir por sus ojos-Si esta muerto... como fue ayer a mi casa?-Pregunto asustado.

-¡Te visto un espíritu!-Dijo con intención de molestar Haruya y Suzuno le golpeo.

-Haruya... Hiroto no sabia que Mido estaba muerto... hasta... ahora... de verdad lo visito un espíritu...-Dijo Suzuno serio aun con los rastros de sus lagrimas en sus mejillas, a Haruya le recorrió un escalofrió y miro a Hiroto.

-Un espíritu te esta persiguiendo Hiroto-Dijo asustado.

-¡Nos veríamos hoy también en mi departamento!-Dijo Hiroto asustado.

-¡Llévame a tu departamento!-Rogo Suzuno.

-Pero...-Hiroto no alcanzo a terminar Suzuno suplicaba y verle humillarse a si mismo por ver a Midorikawa... nunca lo imagino...-Esta bien...-Susurro desviando la mirada.

-Gracias-Grito alegre saltando fue como cuando hablaba con Mido, tal vez la simple idea de volverle a ver... le alegraba mucho

* * *

**Bueno fin del la primera Parte del uno... aunque era preferible poner las dos partes juntas... pero habría sido un cap... muuuuuy... pero... largo... así que lo separe... y aun así la segunda parte me quedo larga**

**¿Me dejas un Review?**


	3. Capitulo 1 Parte 2

**Bien Capitulo 1 parte 2!... Espero os guste... **

Capitulo: "Hiroto x Midorikawa Segunda Parte"

-Bien esta todo listo… Suzuno debes ocultarte hay-Dijo Hiroto apuntando un closet que se veía pequeño, cuando no lo era.

-Bien…-Respondió asintiendo algo nervioso. Hiroto sintió que tocaban la puerta, solo el sintió el sonido, era demasiado delicado, casi no se sentía. Pero el día anterior cuando vio a Midorikawa, él había entrado por su cuenta, cosa que también le pareció extraña. Suzuno se escondió con rapidez y Hiroto abrió la puerta.

-Hola Mido-chan… -Saludo sonriendo Mido cruzo el umbral de la puerta y miro el departamento desconfiado y retrocedió hasta volver a estar fuera.

-Hiroto… en ese departamento hay alguien mas además de nosotros…-Dijo retrocediendo mas.

-He… no solo estamos…

-¡MENTIROSO!-Grito enojado mirando molesto a Hiroto-Lo siento pero si hay alguien hay además de nosotros no puedo entrar…-Dijo y fue hasta la puerta del ascensor y desapareció frente a ella pero Suzuno salió rápido de su escondite.

-¡MIDO ESPERA!-Grito corriendo hacia la puerta y se vieron los ojos del peli-verde en la puerta de la escalera de emergencias, como había llegado hay.

-Lo siento Suzu-chan… no puedes verme tu…-Dijo bajito caminando junto a Suzuno el cual no lo vio pasar pero Hiroto si.

-Mido… ¿Suzuno no te puede ver?-Pregunto mirando al peli-verde.

-Mi misión de ahora es contigo… aun no con Suzuno… si me viera… seria un verdadero problema…-Contesto el peli-verde, Suzuno no le veía pero le escuchaba.

-¡¿Porque? ¡¿Por qué no puedo verte aun?-Pregunto enojado.

-Suzuno, ya nos veremos y en cuanto a ti Hiroto… eres un mentiroso… pero aun tengo asuntos contigo… nos vemos mañana… en el… hospital donde morí… tiene un cuarto abandonado… hay nos veremos…-Contesto y desaparición ante los ojos de Hiroto…-Nos vemos…-Se despidió por ultima vez ese día.

-Lo arruine… Lo siento Hiroto…-Se disculpa con el peli-rojo…-Pero dijo que tenia cosas que tratar contigo… ¿que cosas?-Pregunto mirando al peli-rojo.

-No lo se no me ha dicho… Mañana lo sabré y te diré… lo prometo-Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Hiroto…-Se despidió con una leve y casi invisible sonrisa.

Hiroto suspiro y entro en el departamento, ¿Qué será lo que quiere Mido para no poder descansar en paz? ¿Por qué con el primero? Mañana lo sabría, seria mejor descansar un rato.

-Hiroto…-La voz de Mido se oía en sus sueños.

-¿Midorikawa?-Pregunto sin poder ver.

-Promete que no volverás a mentirme… si lo volvieras a hacer… yo seria muy infeliz… no podría descansar pensando en que me mientes… ¡No me mientas nunca mas!-Exigió la voz.

-Mido… lo prometo… no te volveré a mentir…-Contesto sonriendo.

-Gracias…-Hablo Mido y Hiroto despertó.

-Sera mejor ir a la escuela…-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ducha de su cuarto.

Llegando a la escuela.

-Oíste… Riya Midorikawa murió…-Era el rumor mas grande de la escuela Riya 15 años cumplidos el mismo mes de la muerte de Ryuuji murió… exactamente de la misma enfermedad.

-15 años, misma enfermedad… y a un mes de su cumpleaños… igual que Mido… el también murió un mes después de su cumpleaños-Murmuraba otro alumno de la escuela.

-Se dice que Rina también… también murió a los 15 años de la misma enfermedad y a un mes de su cumpleaños… pobre Ryoma morirá en 3 años mas…-Hablo una chica de cabello fucsia.

-Riya… murió…-Susurro Suzuno-Tienen una maldición… ¡TENEMOS QUE PROTEGER A RYOMA!-Grito llamando la atención de todo se puso rojo y salió del salón encontrando a Hiroto.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos para evitar que Ryoma muera?-Pregunto interesado.

-No lo se, pero no creo que Mido quiera ver morir a su hermano en 3 años ¿no?-Dijo serio Suzuno.

-No se si Mido piense eso… el Mido de ahora no es el mismo que conocimos, es… diferente… como vacío, le falta una cosa para ser el mido que nosotros conocemos…-Dijo tocando su mentón en señal de pensar…-Pero… ¿no crees que es extraño que todos los familiares de 15 años estén muriendo este año?-Pregunto mirando fijamente a Suzuno.

-Rina, Ryuuji, Ruya y si no lo supiste por Mido, Rin… su primo Egipcio…-Dijo Suzuno-Todos a los 15 años, todos de la misma enfermedad… todos estaban bien antes de morir según me decía Mido… y según yo mismo comprobé el día de la muerte de… el…-Relataba mirando a Hiroto.

-¿Tendrán una maldición?-Se pregunto Hiroto cuando sintió que le soplaban el oído.

-¡Hiroto-kun!-Decía la persona alegre a su espalda.

-¡MIDO!-Gritaron Hiroto y Suzuno al mismo tiempo.

-Creí que no te vería hasta hoy en la tarde-Exclamo Hiroto y conto a Mido lo de ayer.

-Poco recuerdo de ayer… recuerdo que… ¡ME MENTISTE!... y que después prometiste no volverlo a hacer nunca mas… pero eso era todo… también recuerdo una presencia extra en tu departamento… pero no recuerdo quien era…-Dijo golpeando su cabeza… y Suzuno le miro con una gotita cayendo por su cien.

-Fui yo…-Dijo Suzuno serio.

-¡Suzu-chan!-Grito abrazando a Suzuno…

-No que tu no podías verme… o yo no podía verte… o ya no importa me alegra volver a verte Mido-chan…-Dijo Suzuno correspondiendo al abrazo del albino.

-Bien, tengo 2 misiones importantes para poder darme descanso al fin…-Decía serio…-Una es contigo Hiroto… pero no recuerdo cual… y la otra es contigo Suzu-chan!-Decía tomando lasa manos de ambos.

-¿Bien y cuales serian las brillantes misiones, para poder darte un descanso…?-Pregunto Hiroto curioso.

-¡¿Que tu no me escuchas? ¡No lo recuerdo!-Dijo exaltado Midorikawa.

-Lo siento… es que no te oí...-Respondió algo avergonzado el oji-jade.

-Serás…-Balbuceo tocando su frente y moviendo su cabeza en negación.

-¡¿Y bien que tenemos que hacer para ayudarte?-Pregunto curioso Suzuno.

-No se…-Dijo mirando directamente a Suzuno y acercando involuntariamente sus rostros, antes eso Hiroto sintió algo extraño en el y se acercó algo molesto a interrumpir.

-¿Y bien?-Hablo enojado haciendo que los otros dos le observaran.

-¡Bien… primero que todo!-Dijo animado Mido…-¡Tengo que recordar por que vine aquí!-Termino la oración, Suzuno y Hiroto cayeron de espaldas estilo anime.

-Mido… aun muerto tu no cambias…-Dijo Suzuno levantándose con una gotita cayendo por su sien.

-Ayer tenia claro lo que debía hacer… ¡pero hoy lo olvide todo!-Hablo inquieto moviendo de arriba a abajo los brazos.

-Bien vamos a mi departamento para ver si hay recuerdas algo…-Propuso Kiyama y Suzuno con Mido asintieron.

Hiroto los llevo hasta el departamento donde Mido observo todo a ver si algo volvía.

-No na…-Sus ojos cambiaron a un gris blanquecino.

-¿Mido? –Dijeron preocupados Hiroto y Suzuno.

-Ya lo recuerdo… pero ahora se hiso todo mas difícil…-Hablo sonrojado mirando por la ventana-Tengo que irme los veo luego…-Dijo y salto por la ventana que antes había capturado su vista. Una vez llego lejos del edificio saco una libretita de terciopelo blanco que en el centro tenia un heladito de pistacho-Bien aquí tengo mi libreta de notas, debo escribir mis misiones aquí antes que las olvide…-Hablo mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Declárame a Hiroto.

Hacer que Suzuno sonría sin necesidad de yo estar a su lado.

-¡Bien esas serian!-Dijo guardando la libreta y sacando sus alitas de angelito para volar hacia la escuela de los chicos-Bien también tengo una misión por parte del consejo de ángeles…-Dijo entrando en una bodega de la escuela…-¡Bien donde dejo eso!-Gritaba exaltado revolviendo todo en esa vieja bodega…-¡Lo encontré!-Dijo con un libro en sus manos-Ahora solo debo quemarlo… o llevarlo al consejo…-Dijo mirando el libro.

-¡¿Quien anda allí?-Se oyó una voz y Mido se exalto y traspaso la pared para salir.

-Eso es nuevo…-Dijo meditando lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Con que allí estas!-Se escucho un grito de una voz femenina.

-¡Rina-nee-chan!-Dijo alegre lanzándose sobre la chica muy parecida a el pero con grandes dotes femeninos y ojos blancos con un punto negro al centro.

-¡Mira me hiciste buscarte por toda la noche!-Decía molesta la chica.

-¡Encontré el libro! ¡Quería ser útil para ti y te acorte el trabajo!-Dijo entregando el libro.

-Gracias… ¡PERO NO DEBERIAS CUMPLIR TUS MISIONES SOLO TE QUEDAN 19 HORAS Y ADIOS!-Decía exigente la chica-Tu entiendes que te pasara si no las terminas…-Decía preocupada.

-De eso no te preocupes ¡19 horas es mas que suficiente!-Hablo confiado Mido.

-Bien… ¡pero apresúrate!-La chica se despidió con la mano y desapareció.

-Que voy hacer…-Decía desanimado Mido.

-¿Mido?-Era Suzuno quien le hablaba.

-¡Suzu-chan!-Se giro y miro con brillantes ojos al albino.

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo sorprendido el albino.

-¿¡Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de morir!-Pregunto exaltado.

-Si… que le dijera a Hiroto que tu le amabas…-Hablo un poco triste.

-¿No te suena?-Pregunto inquieto.

-Apuesto… esa es una de tus misiones…-Dijo Suzuno serio.

-¡Bingo!-Dijo dando un golpe con el puño en su mano.

-¿Y que con eso?-Dijo frio.

-¡AYUDAME!-Grito llorando cómicamente.

-Bien… ¿como quieres que lo haga?-Pregunto curioso el albino.

-No lo se… tú deberías saber tienes novio ¿no?-Respondió con rostro de "¡Deberías saberlo!".

-Pero… simplemente no lo se…-Dijo serio Suzuno.

-Mi otra misión es contigo… y no me queda mucho tiempo que digamos…-Hablo algo triste.

-Mido… desearía ayudarte… pero no se como…-Respondió Suzuno triste.

-Bien, ¡entonces no nos queda más que improvisar!-Dijo alegre Mido y Suzuno le miro con una sonrisa.

-Desearía que siempre estuvieras aquí esparciendo esa increíble energía…-Susurro para si mismo.

-¡Vamos Suzu-chan!-Grito alegre ya corriendo lejos del albino, quien sonrió y se apresuró a alcanzar al peli-verde.

3 Horas después

-Bien, ¡donde diablos se metió Hiroto!-Grito Mido y Suzuno le miro sorprendido.

-Eres un ángel…-Dijo exaltado.

-Pero si no encontramos a Hiroto… yo me iré sin decirle y no podre descansar en paz…-Decía con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-Mido…-Suzuno saca su teléfono y marca el numero del peli-rojo-Hola Hiroto… quiero que nos veamos ahora en el parque cercano a la escuela… tiene que ver con Mido…-Fue lo único que dijo antes de cortar el teléfono y mirar a Mido.

Con Hiroto…

-Que demonios…-Dijo una vez el albino le corto, dio un suspiro y se dirigió al parque…

-¡HIROTO!-Una voz infantil y femenina le llamo.

-Honoka…-Susurro girándose hacia la pequeña peli-roja de ojos celeste blanquecino.

-¡Hiroto-ni!-Dijo parándose frente al chico.

-¿Que pasa Honoka?-Dijo frio.

-¡¿Porque siempre eres tan malo conmigo?-Pregunto con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos…

-Por que eres una niña manipuladora e insoportable…-Le respondió Hiroto aun frio.

-Bueno quería decirte que padre quiere verte…-Decía con una sonrisa sádica de oreja a oreja.

-Tengo cosas que hacer…-Contesto mientras seguía caminando en dirección al parque.

-No te seguirá manteniendo…-Dijo sonriendo sínicamente mientras se giraba para irse.

-Eso no me importa… puedo trabajar…-Hablo serio.

-¡Tu! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Padre no debería poder preocuparse de ti! ¡Ni de nada de lo que te pase! ¡Quiero que mueras como toda la familia rara esa!-Grito como ultimo mientras se marchaba.

-¿Familia rara?-Pregunto a la nada y una luz se apareció frente a él.

-Sé que me dijo que podría hacerlo pero no confió en el…-Se oyó otra voz femenina.

-¿¡QUE DEMO…?-Grito en cuanto una chica peli-verde con alas blancas se posaba frente a él.

-Soy Rina… y quiero saber…-Dijo seria la chica acercándose peligrosamente al peli-rojo.

-He…-Ante la cercanía de la chica Hiroto se había sonrojado y puesto nervioso

-¿Qué sentías por Ryuuji Midorikawa cuando estaba vivo?-Pregunto devolviéndose a su lugar lejos de Hiroto y poniéndose en pose pensativa, cuando la chica se alejó el peli-rojo suspiro aliviado.

-¿He?-Fue la única reacción que logro formular ante la pregunta…-Yo… no lo se… Mido y yo no éramos tan cercanos y en ese tiempo aun vivía con mi padre… pero pienso que era un encanto… siempre sonriendo, incluso su alegría se contagiaba a los mas serios… fue un gran apoyo para Suzuno… y aunque no le conociera a mi me… gustaba…-Dijo sonriendo-Me gustaba su manera de ser, me gustaba su sonrisa, su alegría…-Sonrió para si mismo y miro a donde debería estar la chica… pero esta ya no se encontraba allí-¿Desapa…recio…?-Dijo algo asustado, para luego dirigirse de una vez por todas al parque.

-Mira Mido allí viene…-Dijo apuntando al peli-rojo que se acercaba.

-No sé que decirle…-Contesto nervioso.

-No estés inseguro… él te quiere tanto como tu a él…-Dijo una voz en el aire…

-No sé… que decirle…-Dijo por ultima vez, el peli-rojo ya le había visto y saludaba desde la distancia…-No puedo…-Contesto por ultima vez Mido para salir corriendo alejándose de sus dos amigos… que lo miraron extrañados.

-Mi-do…-Hablo Suzuno preocupado.

~Pov Mido~

Salí corriendo, si aun estuviera vivo… también habría escapado… por que no me sentía preparado para decirle a Hiro que le amaba, aun con el apoyo de mi hermana y de Suzuno… Simplemente no podía… me fui a esconder en los juegos de una plaza que por allí se encontraba… si no decía lo que tenia que decir pronto… no desaparecería… y jamás podría volver a ver a Hiroto, o a Suzuno, o mi hermana… no podría ver a nadie… el cielo había comenzado a hacerse rojizo, no se por qué… pero mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse débil me levante sin problemas, tal vez simplemente se había de estar tanto rato agachado. Salí de mi escondite y me asome hacia la calle y mire mí alrededor.

-Soy un cobarde… ya ni siquiera me quedan 19 horas…-Hablo para mi mismo y mire el cielo. Volví a correr pero ahora en busca de Suzu y Hiro.

~Fin Pov Mido~

Con Suzu y Hiro

Ambos salieron en busca de Mido. Estaban preocupados había escapado sin explicación alguna y no entendían muy bien la razón.

-Hiroto…-Susurro Suzuno con la cabeza agachada. Hiroto se dio vuelta a mirar al albino pero una destellante luz los cegó a ambos.

-¡TIENEN QUE BUSCARLO!-Grito la misma chica que antes se le había aparecido a Hiroto.

-¿A quien?-Preguntaron Hiroto y Suzuno al unísono.

-¡A Ryuuji! Me equivoque…-Contesto triste…-A Mido le quedan menos de 15 horas… tan solo le queda 1 hora… o 40 minutos… le queda muy poco… deben encontrarlo deben hacerlo…-Dijo con voz quebrada la chica.

-Mido…-Susurro Hiroto y corrió en busca del peli-verde… Seguido por el albino…-¡MIDO!-Grito fuerte en busca del menor-¿Donde se metió?-Susurro asustado cuando vio al peli-verde caminar sobre una baranda-¡MIDO!-Grito molesto mientras el peli-verde resbalaba y caía sentado al suelo.

-Itai…-Se quejo sobándose su traserito y Hiroto se acercó con intención de regañarlo pero me Mido escondió su cabecita en sus rodillas.

-Mido… déjame ayudarte…-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia Mido, el que siguió en la misma posición.

-Si fuera tan fácil…-Susurro con voz tímida. Hiroto sonrió y se acercó hasta el oído de Mido.

-Te ayudare en lo que sea necesario…-Susurro al oído del peli-verde que levanto su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros al del peli-rojo.

-Hiroto…-Dijo sonrojado un poco, involuntariamente acercaba su rostro al del peli-rojo… no supo cuando fue que su energía se fue por completo y se desmayo.

-¡Mido!-Exclamo asustado el oji-jade.

-Ya se me esta acabando el tiempo… sabia que esto no podía ser perfecto… Hiroto…-Hablo con una sonrisa y acaricio la mejilla del oji-jade.

-¡Mido! ¡Hiroto!-Grito Suzuno desde lejos, se acercó a ambos chicos y vio al peli-verde, se veía débil… como fue cuando estuvo con él el día de su muerte-Mido… no puede estar pasando de nuevo… ¡no quiero vivir esto de nuevo!-Decía tomando las manos de Mido-No te vayas de nuevo… no lo hagas…-Decía mientras las lagrimas dejaron de contenerse y salieron por sus ojos, surcando sus mejillas.

-Suzu… esta vez quiero que prometas… que podrás sonreír sin necesidad de tenerme a tu lado… que serás feliz… no importa si para eso sea necesario… que te olvides de mi… quiero que sonrías… que sonrías siempre…-Decía con una sonrisa-Como yo… nunca dejare de sonreír y te aseguro… que esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos…-Termino de decir a Suzuno y se giro hacia el peli-rojo-Se que es muy tarde… que es muy malo decirte esto ahora… pero no pude antes… tampoco creo que pueda ahora… Hiroto… yo quería decirte…-Los labios de Mido fueron callados por los de Hiroto, Mido correspondió al beso… su primer y ultimo beso, con la primera y única persona que amo en su vida e incluso después de su muerte no dejo de amarle…

-Yo… tampoco quiero que te vayas… ¿no puedes quedarte…?-Decía con su voz algo quebrada, sus lagrimas también amenazaban con salir.

-Te amo… te amo… siempre te amare… Hiroto… si tan solo pudiera quedarme… lo haría sin duda alguna… pero no puedo…-Hablo con mas fuerza ahora se levanto… su cuerpo parecía brillar y otra luz junto a Mido apareció… era la peli-verde, hermana de Mido, Rina…-Tengo que irme…-Hablo a los chicos mientras se dirigía hacia su hermana.

-No espera Mido… por favor quédate…-Hiroto se acercó hasta ambos Rina y Mido, el peli-verde le miro con una sonrisa y dijo algo que Suzuno no pudo oír, pero Hiroto si… después de eso… ambos Rina y Mido… desaparecieron…

1(*) años después…

-Hiroto… este año nos graduaremos… tendremos que elegir que estudiar…-Decía Suzuno sonriendo mirando volantes de universidades.

-Yo ya lo tengo decidido, estudiare administración de empresas y me hare cargo de las empresas de mi padre…-Dijo mirando la ventana.

-Tienes pensado conseguir novia, o novio…-Susurro pícaramente a Hiroto, quien se sonrojo.

-¡Suzuno!-Contesto exaltado.

-Vamos… yo ya logre superarlo… puedo sonreí… tal y como se lo prometí a él…-Dijo con una linda sonrisa-No puedes quedarte siempre en el pasado… consíguete a alguien…-Dijo con dando una palmada en el hombro del peli-rojo.

-Cálmate… ya lo hare… solo tengo que esperar un poco mas…-Dijo mirando el cielo recordando lo ultimo que le dijo el peli-verde.

"Estoy seguro… de que algún día… nos volveremos a ver… Hiroto…"

* * *

(*): Bueno no se si lo sepan o no… pero en Japón los jóvenes se gradúan a los 16 años, pensaba graduarlos a los 18… como seria normal… pero me arrepentí… y los gradué a los 16… y seria toda le explicación.

**Y bueno seria el final de esta primer capitulo el próximo que se viene es un Aphrodi x Atsuya. Espero les haya gustado y… **

**Seria…**


	4. Capitulo 2 Parte 1

**Aclaro algo antes de sacar cualquier cosa… todas las historias son en un espacio tiempo distinto… osea que ninguna historia en este fic esta entrelazada con la otra… ¿Quedo claro?**

Capitulo 2: Aphrodi x Atsuya "Espíritu de muerte Introducción"

-Atsuya no mueras…-Decía llorando un peli-plata.

-No lo hare… Me quedare siempre contigo…-Hablo débilmente el peli-rosa.

-No Atsuya… no sacaran de aquí… e iremos a la escuela… tu podrás salir con Aphrodi y yo con Goenji-san… no te vallas no aun… Atsuya…-Decía abrazando con mas fuerza a su hermano.

-No me iré… lo prometo…-Dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su hermano mayor.

-Ni-chan…-Dijo por ultima vez antes de que el sueño le ganar y todo se oscureciera. Despertó días después en un hospital- ATSUYA!-Grito exaltado buscando a su hermano menor con la mirada, pero lo único que veía era paredes pálidas y vacías… Una enfermera entro al cuarto preocupada, vestía del mismo insoportable blanco.

-Tu hermanito esta en otra habitación… no puedes verle hasta que te encuentres bien…-Dijo gentilmente y Shiro le miro con odio.

-¡QUIERO VERLE AHORA!-Ordeno enojado y le enfermera le miro asustada.

-Cálmese su hermano se encuentra bien…-La enfermera trataba de relajar al menor.

-¡DEJEME VERLO!-Grito llorando, deseaba ver a su hermano, lo deseaba… no quería perderle… podría que algunos de los dos muriera mañana… y no tendrían la oportunidad de verse de nuevo.

-En seguida…-Dijo la enfermera ayudando a Shiro a levantarse y poniéndolo en una silla de ruedas, lo llevo hasta cuarto el de Atsuya, el peli-rosa no estaba bien, su estado era critico, podría morir en cualquier momento.

-Me mintió… me mintió… ¡MI HERMANO NO ESTA BIEN! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANO CONMIGO! ¡DEJEME ACERCARME A EL! Por favor…-Dijo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos.

-Lo siento pero no se lo puedo permitir… será mejor volver a su cuarto…-Dijo fría la mujer y Shiro bruscamente se levanto de la silla se tambaleo un poco al estar de pie pero entro rápido al cuarto de su hermano y cerro con pestillo.

-Ni… chan…-Susurro triste mientras mas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos… después de unos minutos fue sacado del cuarto de su hermano… no lo volvió a ver nunca…

Capitulo 2: Aphrodi x Atsuya "Espíritu de muerte Primera Parte"

-¡Se siente bien poder volver a ver el cielo de la tierra!-Dijo un peli-rosa sonriendo estirándose lo que mas podía y mirando desde aquel rascacielos- Bien… vamos a ver como esta el mundo desde que morí…-Termino y dio una salto…

…

-Aphrodi… ¿estas bien?-Pregunto cierto albino mirando el cielo.

-Si… estoy bien por decirse así… es solo que… desteto esta época… todos emparejados menos… yo…-Dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-Ya hallaras a alguien… alguien que sea especial para ti…-Contesto Suzuno.

-Lo dice alguien con novio…-Hablo con aura depresiva.

-¡Vamos Teru-chan! ¡Anímate!-Dijo con una sonrisa Suzuno.

-Tienes razón…-Respondió mirando el cielo otra vez…

-Oye tengo que verme con Mido en un rato… me voy… ¡no vemos!-Se despidió yéndose de la azotea de la escuela dejando al rubio solo. Aphrodi soltó un suspiro, le gustaba Suzuno, pero el no sentía lo mismo y se decidió por tan solo ser su amigo… se quedo tranquilo sintiendo el aire acariciar sus mejillas y revolver su cabello, que tenia bastante largo… de pronto el viento o mas bien la pequeña brisa le trajo una melodía… no venia de un lugar en especifico, estaba en todas partes, abrió lentamente sus ojos y diviso a un peli-rosa sentado sobre la reja, el rubio se sobresalto, ese niño quería matarse…-Oye, niño baja de hay ¡es peligroso!-Grito acercándose al menor quien al parecer no le oía.

-Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kobo wasurenai

Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite

Saikou no… omoide wo…-Canto el menor moviendo infantilmente. Aphrodi se sintió atraído de saber que tenia el peli-rosa y subió a la reja, bueno hasta cierto punto lo suficiente para estar cerca del niño y no matarse en el intento.

-¿Oye a ti que te pasa?-Pregunto curioso el menor se sobresalto y giro su rostro a ver al rubio, después sonrió y se bajo de un salto de la reja, dejando perplejo al chico de ojos carmesí.

-Soy Atsuya… un gusto…-Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-Un gusto Atsuya, ¿pero que hacías allí arriba?-Pregunto con curiosidad, mirando al menor con una sonrisa.

-Yo… solo miraba el paisaje desde otra perspectiva…-Dijo con una infantil voz.

-¿Como desde otra perspectiva?-Dijo sin entender.

-Alguien que no sabe ver, escuchar y sentir no lo entendería… ustedes creen saberlo… pero en verdad no es así…-Dijo aun con una sonrisa, Aphrodi se le quedo mirando aun sin entender-Tengo que irme… espero nos volvamos a ver Aphrodi…-Dijo para luego en un pestañeo del rubio desapareció.

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto extrañado por lo que acababa de vivir.

Mientras tanto con Atsuya

-Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume

Ooki na kobo wasurenai

Juunen-go no hachigatsu mata deaeru no wo shinjite

Saikou no… omoide wo…-Cantaba mientras caminaba con alegría por las calles de Inazuma, esta era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, no estaba muerto, pero tampoco vivo.

Él había llegado al cielo, levaba más o menos 3 meses, miraba el sufrimiento de su hermano… y así esos tres meses se transformaron en 10 años, todos veían que en ese lugar él no era feliz y nunca lo seria al ver a su hermano lamentarse por lo ocurrido y así le dieron una oportunidad de volver, volver a la vida, tan solo debía encontrar un algo que le atara al mundo… que no fuera su hermano… volvió al mundo y comenzó a buscar ese algo… Pero que podría ser… no lo sabia, pero se esforzaba por buscarlo y aprovechar esa oportunidad… no podía dejarla pasar, no, no, no, simplemente no podía dejarla pasar. Pero además no tenia donde quedarse ese día, no sabia donde vivía su hermano y no tenia dinero. Lo peor es que allí los minutos pasaban de manera mas visible y cada vez se hacia mas tarde. Llego hasta una tienda de Donas…-Don… King… Donut-Dijo mientras olfateaba el aire y sentía ese delicioso aroma… deseaba probar esas Donas… se veían tan… deliciosas… sintió su estomago rugir-Tengo hambre…-Se quejo llorando cómicamente… de pronto se sorprendió… volvió a sentir hambre… hace 10 años que no sentía… hambre… algo en él se alegró a pesar de tener, hambre, frio y estar cansado, se sentía… feliz… volvía a sentir todas esas cosas que tenia antes de morir… esta volviendo a sentirse… vivo…

-O… eres tu…-Dijo una voz que había conocido hace poco, Atsuya se giro, aun tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, encontró al rubio que había visto antes-Te sucedió algo… estabas llorando…-Dijo agachándose para estar a la altura del menor quien sin haberlo notando se encontraba agachado en el suelo.

-No solo que el hambre me gana y no tengo dinero…-Dijo limpiando sus lagrimas… que habían salido simplemente por tener hambre.

-¿Y no puedes llamar a tus padres para que te den dinero?-Pregunto curioso el rubio, Atsuya bajo la vista.

-Yo no... No… tengo…-Dijo en un susurro triste.

-O… lo siento yo no quería…-Decía moviendo los brazos inquieto-Yo te comprare algunas…-Volvió a hablar el rubio apuntando la tienda de Donas.

-¿¡En serio!-Pregunto emocionado sus ojos brillaban y algo de esa tierna expresión hiso que Aphrodi se sonrojara.

-Claro… oye, ¿tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?-Pregunto curioso el rubio.

-No…-Contesto como si nada…- Tan solo volví ayer a este mundo…-Volvió a hablar y el rubio le miro extrañado "¿Este mundo?"…

-Perdona… ¿pero dijiste este mundo…?-Pregunto curioso

-Si lo dije… ¿Porque?-Respondió el menor.

-Nada… no importa…-Respondió el rubio el cual decidió no tomarle importancia, muchas cosas de las que el oji-gris decía, tenían muy poco sentido para el-Mejor vamos…-Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la tienda, seguido por el menor que tenia un brillo increíble en los ojos.

-Huele tan bien…-Hablo moviendo su nariz como un conejo, sintiendo aquel delicioso ahora que emanaba de las donas, tal dulce…

-¡Hola! ¡Aphrodi que te trae por aquí, que yo sepa a mi rubio no le gusta lo dulce!-Dijo una mujer sonriéndole al oji-carmesí. Tenía el cabello rizado en las puntas y de color dorado y uno que otro biso fucsia, sus ojos eran como los de Afuro pero solo una era carmesí el otro era celeste claro.

-Nee-san… vine por que el… quería una…-Dijo apuntando al peli-rosa que miraba la vitrina fascinado, todas la donas se veían esponjosa, suaves, dulces… y deliciosas…

-Su apariencia se asemeja a la de una dona…-Contesto la mujer riendo.

-¿Como una dona?-Contesto el menor.

-Esponjoso, suavecito, dulce… y mi hermanito con mente de pervertido debe creer que eres delicioso…-Dijo riendo y el rubio se sonrojo.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Lo conocí ahora! ¡Estaba afuera mirando desde la vitrina, yo solo… le ofrecí… comprarle una…!-Hablo avergonzado el rubio.

-Bueno sus ojos demuestran que es primera vez que comerá una dona… así que cómprale una de cada una… y yo pago la mitad…-Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer con heterocromia.

-Trato echo…-Dijo el oji-carmesí.

-Bien en seguida te las traigo, disfruten su cita…-Se despidió con la mano y entro a la cocina del lugar, Afuro y Atsuya fueron a sentarse a una mesa. Tenia que admitir que el niño era lindo, demasiado lindo, pero raro… muy raro.

-Tu hermana habla cosas que no entiendo…-El rubio se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Eres demasiado inocente, ¿que edad tienes?-Pregunto el rubio sorprendido una vez que logro calmarse.

-16 años…-Dijo mirando a la ventana.

-No lo pareces… aunque me recueras a un compañero de mi clase…-Dijo para mirarlo mejor y quedo paralizado, era demasiado parecido a el compañero de su clase-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Pregunto el mayor.

-Lo estas haciendo… pero esta bien…-Contesto el menor con una sonrisa.

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás un hermano gemelo?-Pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente al menor.

-Si, lo tengo…-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Su nombre no será Shiro Fubuki…?-Volvió a preguntar curioso el rubio.

-Si, el mismo…-Contesto el peli-rosa otra vez con esa actitud de tranquilidad-Pero… hace 10 años que no lo veo…-Dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-A… bueno eso quería saber, además, si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi departamento… temporalmente-Dijo el rubio algo sonrojado.

-Gracias…-Contesto el menor con una encantadora, tierna y linda sonrisa que hiso sonrojar mas al rubio.

-Bien les traje las donas…-Dijo dejando como 1º cajas del tamaño de una caja de pizza con 16 donas distintas en cada una… a Aphrodi le dolió el estomago, detestaba las cosas dulces, pero mirar los fascinado y feliz que se veía el menor le quitaba todo el dolor.

* * *

**Bueno lo dejo hasta aquí… la primera parte del segundo capitulo… daré las parejas… que por cierto, no todas tendrán dos partes, algunos constan de solo una… pero bueno aquí esta:**

**-Hiro x Mido [2 partes]**

**-Aphrodi x Atsuya [2 partes]**

**-Goenji x Shiro [1 parte]**

**-Tsunami x Tachimukai [2 partes]**

**-Nagumo x Suzuno [1 parte]**

**-Fudo x Kido [Nu se… aun…]**

**-Endo x Kazemaru [Nu se… aun]**

**-Genda x Sakuma [Nu se… aun]**

**[Bueno esa lista es lo que tengo planeado no es que sea realmente así... tal vez en un cambio inesperado se escriban mas o menos partes de un capitulo...]**


End file.
